Destins croisés
by Loark
Summary: Un meurtre atroce va réunir Castle et Beckett et les entrainer sur la piste d'un tueur en série.
1. Chapter 1

_Savons-nous vraiment qui sont nos voisins ? Qui se cache derrière ces visages souriants, tristes ou pressés que nous croisons le matin ou après une journée de travail ? Que se passe-t-il une fois leur porte fermée ? Serions-nous prêts à parier qu'aucun n'a rien à cacher ? Et si l'un d'entre eux trompait son conjoint ? Battait sa femme ? Commettait des larcins ou pire…était un meurtrier ? _

**NEW YORK - 1997**

\- 3, 6, 2, 9, 0, ... 7 3, 6, 2, 9, 0, ... 7 3, 6, 2, 9, 0, 7 ...

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux rabattus sous le menton, les doigts crispés sur son pyjama usé, le petit garçon ne cessait de répéter inlassablement cette série de chiffres. Il se balançait doucement, sa tête venant heurter le mur à chaque fois qu'il basculait en arrière.

\- 3, 6, 2, 9, 0, 7 ...

Un verre se brisa.

\- 3, 6, 2, 9, 0, 7 ...

Une chaise valsa.

\- 3, 6, 2, 9, 0, 7 ...

Il entendait la voix de ses parents mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin de mots. Le drame qui se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée de leur petite maison new-yorkaise était chose courante. Son père rentrait ivre. Il s'en prenait à sa mère. C'était aussi simple que cela. Et du haut de ses six ans, il ne pouvait rien faire…Il ne devait rien faire…Sa mère, seule personne aimante de sa famille, lui avait formellement interdit d'intervenir lorsque son père était ainsi. C'était leurs problèmes d'adultes, disait-elle. Sa sœur, âgée de 14 ans, avait quitté les lieux et était allée s'installer chez son petit ami, de 5 ans plus âgé qu'elle. Mais sa mère n'avait rien trouvé à y redire. Après tout, si cela pouvait lui éviter la violence de son père... Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis des mois. Il s'en fichait. De toute façon, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle profitait toujours de la moindre occasion pour le rabaisser. Non, la seule personne qui prenait soin de lui était sa mère…et ce qui lui tenait lieu de père était en train de lui faire du mal. Le petit garçon serra davantage les doigts sur son pantalon et sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Sous la douleur, les larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- 3, 6, 2, 9 ...

Une porte claqua violemment. Les bruits se firent plus distincts. Il entendit sa mère implorer son père.

\- Andrew, arrête ! Je t'en prie !

La ferme ! hurla son mari.

\- Pense à notre fils…

\- Notre fils ! Ce bâtard n'est même certainement pas de moi !

\- Tu as bu Andrew. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

\- Tu insinues que je suis ivre ? Viens par là…Je vais te montrer si je suis saoul !

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. De nouveau, il ne comprit plus leurs paroles. Pourtant, les deux criaient. Il se recentra sur sa suite de chiffres car il savait très bien comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Il avait déjà surpris son père une fois.

\- 3, 6, 2, 9, 0, 7 ...

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, comme si ce geste allait empêcher les images atroces dont il avait été témoin de s'insinuer dans son cerveau. Mais elles étaient perfides, et malgré tous ses efforts, il eut l'impression de revoir la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. En bas, son père poursuivait sa mère. Il ne tarderait pas l'attraper, comme toujours. Ensuite, il la frapperait, comme toujours. Oh, bien sûr, au début, elle résisterait. Elle était courageuse sa maman. Mais Andrew était plus fort, alors elle finirait par se laisser faire, priant pour que son supplice se termine au plus vite. Après, dans le meilleur des cas, il la laisserait là, par terre, à même le sol…mais pas ce soir. Il en avait décidé autrement. David le comprit au « Non ! S'il te plait ! » suivi d'une magistrale claque qui retentit dans toute la maison. Il se boucha les oreilles avec toute l'énergie du désespoir et se balança de plus en plus fort, ressentant une vive douleur dans le crâne à chaque fois que sa tête heurtait le mur du placard dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Peu lui importait la douleur. Il ne pouvait aider sa mère ? Soit, alors il souffrirait avec elle.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence reprit possession de la maison. Le petit garçon tendit l'oreille. Rien. Il finit par distinguer le craquement des marches sous le pas lourd de son père. Il retint sa respiration et se blottit encore plus au fond de sa cachette, priant pour que l'homme ne vienne pas le voir. Mais il l'entendit passer devant sa porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, les ronflements qui émanaient de la chambre du fond le rassurèrent complètement. Son père ne viendrait pas l'importuner ce soir.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir sa mère. Il la trouva allongée en position fœtale sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Ses larmes, qui s'étaient arrêtées, lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il aperçut le visage tuméfié de sa maman. Ses vêtements étaient arrachés et elle était à moitié dénudée. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et l'appela doucement.

\- Maman…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

\- Maman ? s'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

Aucune réponse.

\- Maman ! hurla-t-il cette fois, au risque de réveiller le monstre qui avait fait ça à sa mère.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Une minute ? Cinq peut-être ? Voire même une heure…Le temps nécessaire pour que son jeune esprit de 6 ans comprenne que sa mère venait de mourir, tuée par son propre père et que son existence ne serait plus jamais la même. Il caressa tendrement la joue de sa mère, comme elle-même le faisait lorsqu'il était triste. Il se pencha et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front, murmurant un « Je t'aime maman. » contre sa peau. Il observa une dernière fois son visage, sécha ses larmes et partit se réfugier chez ses voisins. Son père fut inculpé pour meurtre au premier degré. Sa sœur et lui furent ballotés de familles en familles pendant un certain temps, puis l'une d'entre elles finit par l'adopter. Ce ne fut pas un foyer aimant, mais au moins, il n'y avait de violence. Il passa le reste de son enfance et son adolescence sans encombre, tout du moins en apparence, jusqu'à ce jour d'été 2 005.


	2. Chapter 2

L'adolescence…l'âge des premiers doutes, des premiers émois, des premières prises de conscience de la complexité du monde des adultes vers lequel on se dirige doucement... L'âge où certains se sentent au dessus de tout alors que d'autres au contraire ne se sont jamais sentis aussi vulnérables…L'âge où les plus forts s'en prennent aux plus chétifs, voulant ainsi marquer leur soi-disant supériorité. L'âge où l'on ne se rend pas compte des dégâts que l'on peut infliger à des êtres déjà faibles à la base. Qu'importe après tout ? Ces personnes ne se soucient pas des individus insignifiants qu'elles ne reverront jamais une fois le lycée quitté…ou tout du moins, qu'elles ne pensaient jamais revoir…Peut-être auraient-elles agi différemment si elles s'étaient inquiété des répercussions de leurs actes... ?

NEW YORK - Septembre 2008:

La fin des vacances et la rentrée scolaire pour des milliers de lycéens. La joie de retrouver les amis pour certains. L'angoisse de la reprise du chemin de l'école pour d'autres. Le retour des réveils matinaux parfois difficiles. L'agitation dans les cuisines. Les discussions animées entre les parents et leur progéniture, ou au contraire le silence pesant des conversations désormais perdues. L'animation dans les rues. Des groupes d'amis se retrouvant sur les trottoirs ou dans les bus. Et quelques individus solitaires, trainant les pieds, la boule au ventre parce que pour eux, la reprise de l'école signifiait le retour de la peur, de l'humiliation et du harcèlement.

David faisait partie de ces individus. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Quelques personnes lui adressaient la parole de temps en temps, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avait pris la peine de l'inviter après les cours, ou pour une sortie, un anniversaire…Il était toujours le dernier à être choisi dans les équipes de sport, ou pour le travail de groupe. Il ne s'intéressait à personne et personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Cela faisait partie de son quotidien, et ceci depuis cette dramatique nuit. Le regard des gens avait changé après le meurtre de sa mère, parce que lui-même avait changé. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse ?…Il ne le savait pas très bien. Mais qui n'aurait pas changé après un tel traumatisme ? Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, et on l'avait excusé. Il était devenu colérique et capricieux, et on l'avait excusé. Il participait peu en classe, faisait le strict minimum, mais comme il était bon élève, on l'avait excusé là aussi. Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'au lieu de l'aider, cette bienveillance ne faisait qu'augmenter son sentiment d'abandon.

Il s'y était habitué et trouvait même un certain confort dans cette solitude. Puis, l'année dernière, il était entré au lycée, et tout avait basculé. Que ne donnerait-il pas maintenant pour retrouver l'indifférence dont il avait toujours fait l'objet ? Au lieu de cela, il était devenu la tête de turc d'une bande d'ados qui semait la terreur dans l'établissement et à partir de ce moment, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'on le bouscule intentionnellement, qu'on lui renverse son plateau repas, qu'on l'enferme dans les toilettes, qu'on le traite de bâtard, qu'on lui rappelle le souvenir de sa mère morte ou de son père emprisonné. Il avait tenté de riposter au début, mais les coups avaient fusé, et on lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il allait s'en plaindre à qui que se soit, son sort serait bien pire. Alors il avait encaissé. Il avait essayé de se faire encore plus discret qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Les coups s'étaient arrêtés, mais pas l'humiliation.

Et en ce matin de septembre, alors qu'il gravissait les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée du lycée, les yeux rivés au sol comme si le fait de ne voir personne le rendait invisible à son tour, il sut que cette année ne serait pas différente de la précédente.

Comme un seul homme, seul leur chef restant un peu à l'écart, le petit groupe se leva du muret sur lequel ils étaient tous assis pour barrer le chemin à Danny. Ils le bousculèrent, s'amusant à le faire reculer alors qu'il tentait désespérément de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le pauvre garçon se retrouva bientôt acculé, telle une bête sauvage, contre le mur du lycée. Il jetait de brefs coups d'œil aux autres élèves qui passaient à côté de lui, demandant silencieusement de l'aide, mais qu'espérait-il ? Personne n'oserait s'opposer à la bande des Black Devils, surtout pas pour lui. Et puis elle arriva et une fois de plus, elle lui sauva la mise. - A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, lança-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire, le regard noir, au plus maigre de la bande qui tenait le sac de Danny entre les mains, prêt à le balancer dans le cours d'eau qui traversait le campus. Le lycéen stoppa net son geste, non pas qu'il craignait la jeune fille, mais elle était la petite amie de leur chef, et il savait qu'elle passait avant tout pour lui. Lui manquer d'estime était aussi grave que de s'en prendre à leur dealer et même s'ils la voyaient peu souvent, toute la bande la respectait. C'est pourquoi tout le monde retint sa respiration lorsque Tom, le plus âgé des garçons osa dire d'un ton plus que suspicieux:

\- Dis-donc Chef, tu devrais peut-être surveiller ta gonzesse ! J'trouve qu'elle prend souvent la défense de l'orphelin…et franchement, j'vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve, à moins qu'il soit un bon…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant dans le regard bleu de son chef qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Il se serait certainement pris une bonne dérouillée si sa petite amie lui en avait laissé le temps, mais elle avançait déjà rageusement vers Tom qu'elle pointa du doigt.

\- Tu n'es qu'un p'tit con ! Est-ce que tu t'es seulement demandé une seule fois dans ta pauvre petite vie merdique ce que pouvait ressentir Danny, hein ? ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de se retrouver en face de sa mère assassinée ? Vous êtes tous des cons ! Et toi aussi ! dit-elle en se retournant vers son petit ami. Pourtant, toi au moins tu devrais comprendre ! rajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'enfuir dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Le chef se retourna vers Tom en lui crachant un « Toi, tu es un homme mort ! » avant de partir à la poursuite de sa belle.

\- Kate! Attends-moi!


	3. Chapter 3

New York, de nos jours.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, à l'heure où la plupart des New Yorkais dormaient paisiblement, une jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait le plafond, essayant de chasser les idées qui l'empêchaient de trouver un sommeil réparateur. Mais son esprit ne cessait de la tourmenter, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son réveil. 4H22. Malgré l'heure, elle décida de se lever. Elle savait de toute façon qu'elle ne parviendrait malheureusement pas à se rendormir.

Elle se leva le plus doucement possible, afin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon qui lui, dormait encore paisiblement. Elle l'observa un moment. Il semblait si détendu. Elle posa les pieds au sol et se leva précautionneusement, essayant de ne pas faire craquer le parquet sous son poids. Une fois debout, son corps lui rappela douloureusement son manque de sommeil. Elle aurait aimé prendre une douche bien chaude pour apaiser ses douleurs mais elle préféra quitter rapidement l'appartement.

Après s'être habillée et être sortie sans même prendre de petit-déjeuner, elle se retrouva au pied de son immeuble. Elle s'arrêta un instant, ferma les yeux et respira profondément. L'air glacial de cette nuit hivernale lui fit du bien. Elle remonta son écharpe sur son nez, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et se dirigea vers sa voiture dans la nuit noire.

Sa vieille Crown Victoria fit des siennes pour démarrer, ne semblant pas apprécier les températures négatives de la saison. La jeune lieutenant pesta après sa voiture, proféra même quelques jurons, mais poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit enfin le vrombissement rassurant du moteur se mettre en marche. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, sa vieille guimbarde risquait de la lâcher pour de bon, et bien qu'on lui fasse souvent la remarque qu'elle ressemblait plus à une épave qu'à autre chose, son attachement pour cette voiture faisait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer.

Elle mit le chauffage à fond et démarra prudemment. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure-ci, mais les chaussées glissantes rendaient la conduite délicate. Même en ayant pris son temps, elle arriva au commissariat avec presque deux heure et demie d'avance sur ses collègues. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment d'arriver aussi tôt, et si elle aimait profiter du calme des bureaux vides pour terminer tranquillement ses rapports ou aller se défouler à la salle de sport, elle devait s'avouer que cela n'était pas la seule raison. Une fois de plus, ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'homme qu'elle avait laissé endormi dans son appartement, et elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était, mais une chose était sûre : ses réveils matinaux n'étaient pas uniquement dus à sa soif de travail. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle le fuyait, et c'était bien pratique de partir alors qu'il dormait encore. Leurs relations étaient particulièrement tendues en ce moment, et elle évitait ainsi une énième querelle. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient avoir une discussion tous les deux. Elle ne faisait que repousser ce moment fatidique, car malgré tout, elle aimait cet homme, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus difficile.

La jeune femme posa son sac à côté de son bureau en soupirant, puis elle chassa ses pensées personnelles de son esprit, comme elle savait si bien le faire, afin de se concentrer uniquement sur son travail. Elle s'attela donc à la rédaction de son rapport, qu'elle aurait terminé la veille si Esposito, l'un de ses coéquipiers, ne l'avait pas presque mise de force dehors à plus de 22H00 passées.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qu'elle croisa en premier lorsque les locaux commencèrent à se remplir. Il s'avança vers elle, l'air sévère.

\- Beckett ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je travaille. Ça se voit non ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je veux dire de si bonne heure.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, et ne t'engage pas sur cette voie Espo...

La jeune femme appréciait énormément son collègue. Ils étaient arrivés tous les deux quasiment au même moment au Precint, et même si théoriquement, Beckett était sa supérieure, le jeune hispanique avait toujours joué un rôle très protecteur envers sa chef. Il avait su déceler très rapidement ses excellentes capacités mais avait également été touché par la fragilité qui se cachait derrière une grande noirceur. Il avait réussi à gagner peu à peu sa confiance et Beckett avait fini par accepter ce grand frère qu'elle aurait aimé avoir pour l'aider à traverser ces moments difficiles. Mais aujourd'hui, la détective n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des remontrances et Esposito s'en rendit compte rapidement, préférant aborder un autre sujet.

\- On a eu un meurtre cette nuit.

\- Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelée ? le questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement mécontente de ne pas avoir été présente.

\- Parce que tu avais besoin de sommeil, et que Ryan et moi, ne nous sommes plus de bleus, je te signale. On peut très bien gérer une scène de crime tout seuls.

La jeune femme soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle savait que son collègue avait raison et elle avait entièrement confiance en son équipe, mais elle aimait être présente dès les premières secondes d'une enquête. Etre là pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de la scène de crime, se mettre dans la peau des personnages, que ce soit du côté de la victime ou de l'assassin. Cela l'aidait à se représenter le profil psychologique des protagonistes et pouvait parfois l'influencer pour mener son enquête. Elle allait devoir faire sans, et cela la mettait de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'apprêtait à en blâmer Espo lorsque ce dernier prit les devants :

\- Mais on t'a gardé une surprise. Il y avait un témoin. On ne l'a pas interrogé. On te le laisse.

\- Génial ! siffla Kate en se levant, se dirigeant vers la salle de repos afin de se servir une quatrième tasse de café depuis le début de la matinée.

Elle invita son collègue à la suivre, afin de lui donner au moins un bref résumé de l'affaire. - Alors, je t'écoute, dit-elle tout en avalant une gorgée du liquide noir.

\- Homme de 42 ans, retrouvé mort dans un grand restaurant lors d'une soirée privée.

\- Cause de la mort ?

\- Apparemment, mort naturelle.

Beckett releva les yeux de sa tasse et les posa sur le visage de son partenaire.

\- Pourquoi faire appel à la criminelle alors ?

\- Parce que l'un de ses amis, présent à la soirée, est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un homicide.

\- D'où proviennent ses soupçons ?

\- Ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir. Ryan devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec le témoin.

\- C'est Lanie qui s'occupe du corps ?

\- En ce moment même. Elle nous appellera dès que l'autopsie sera terminée.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la tête de Ryan qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Beckett ! Ton témoin vient d'arriver.

La jeune flic allait sortir de la salle de repos lorsque Espo la retint par le bras.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, lui dit-il avec un mystérieux sourire.

Kate le regarda, dubitative, mais, ne cherchant pas davantage d'explication, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de repos. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Ryan, qui la fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, l'attitude de ses collègues lui paraissait plus que suspecte. Puis elle tourna la tête vers l'homme à la carrure imposante qui l'accompagnait. Ryan et Espo purent voir le visage de la détective se décomposer alors qu'à l'inverse, sur celui de leur témoin s'afficha un immense sourire.

\- Kate ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Quelle surprise !

Il semblait visiblement plus qu'heureux de l'apercevoir. Quant au lieutenant Beckett, elle s'était figée sur place, les lèvres entrouvertes, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Ses coéquipiers assistaient à la scène sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Plus personnes n'osait bouger. Ce fut finalement Esposito qui prit la parole.

\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?

\- Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Non ! réussit enfin à articuler la jeune femme au même moment.

\- Enfin Kate ! C'est Richard Castle ! LE Richard Castle ! Celui dont tu me rabâches les oreilles depuis des années !

Le sourire du Richard en question s'élargit davantage.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- La ferme Espo ! marmonna Kate, en colère. Et occupe-toi de l'interrogatoire ! ajouta-t-elle avant de rebrousser chemin et de s'enfermer dans la salle de repos, sans un regard pour l'écrivain dont le sourire avait désormais disparu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Esposito la rejoignit.

\- Il ne veut parler qu'à toi.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, cherchant visiblement une solution.

\- Dans ce cas là, mets-le en cellule pour refus d'obtempérer !

\- Beckett ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Laisse-tomber Espo…

\- Tu me le dirais s'il t'avait fait quelque chose ?

Espo n'était pas un fan de l'écrivain, mais il était au courant de la réputation de coureurs de jupons qui faisait régulièrement la page six des tabloïds.

\- Laisse-tomber je t'ai dit !

Sans attendre que son coéquipier ne puisse investiguer davantage, la jeune femme sortit en trombe de la salle, attrapa sa veste et son sac et se précipita vers l'ascenseur. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque les portes métalliques se refermèrent, lui laissant juste le temps d'entendre le « Kate ! Il faut qu'on parle ! », implorant de l'écrivain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un tout petit chapitre ! :-/**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas...Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ! :-) **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Lanie était en train de terminer son autopsie lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre sa meilleure amie.

\- J'ai pratiquement fini Kate, il ne me reste plus qu'à le recoudre et je suis à toi.

\- Etonnée du silence qui s'en suivit, la jeune métisse tourna la tête vers son amie et s'aperçut que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

\- Kate ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es toute pâle !

Toujours pas de réponse, mais un soupir à fendre l'âme qui poussa la légiste à poser ces instruments et à se concentrer uniquement sur son amie.

\- Enfin ma chérie ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Lanie…prononça enfin Kate dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?...Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, dit-elle doucement.

La jeune lieutenant se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je…, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre aussitôt. Tu…, reprit-elle sans poursuivre davantage, cherchant visiblement ses mots.

\- Mon Dieu Kate ! Vas-tu enfin cesser de gigoter et me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Tu commences à me faire peur ! Viens ici, assieds-toi et raconte moi ce qui te tracasse !

Kate s'exécuta, commença à se triturer les mains puis finit pas plonger son regard dans celui de son amie. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

\- Tu te souviens de cette soirée que ton père avait donnée ?

Le regard de la métisse s'assombrit immédiatement.

\- Si je m'en souviens ! s'exclama-t-elle. Kate ! Je t'ai appelée pendant des jours suite à cette soirée sans jamais réussir à te joindre ! Je suis passée chez toi à plusieurs reprises mais tu n'y étais pas ! Ton père était tellement saoul qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu de ton absence. Je t'ai cherchée partout !

Le ton employé par Lanie fit comprendre à Kate que, même cinq années plus tard, son amie lui en voulait toujours de s'être ainsi enfuie.

\- Je suis désolée Lanie…Vraiment…Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi… J'ai perdu les pieds ce soir là…Je…

Une nouvelle fois, elle chercha ses mots, puis lâcha :

\- Il est là-haut !

Lanie attendit la suite, ne comprenant pas vraiment de qui son amie voulait parler, mais Kate s'était de nouveau terrée dans son mutisme.

\- Et je peux savoir de qui tu parles, ma chérie ?

\- De Castle enfin ! dit-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Ah…Castle ? Et…c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- C'est horrible, tu veux dire !

\- Kate…Je crois que c'est le moment de me raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé lors de cette soirée !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit message. **

**Cela fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour écrire la suite ! **

**Voici le chapitre 5.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 5**

Se doutant que le discours de son amie allait prendre un peu de temps, Lanie saisit Kate par la main et l'emmena dans son bureau, où elles pourraient s'installer plus confortablement. Elle lui prépara une tasse de café qu'elle lui tendit avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Merci, dit Kate.

Voyant la jeune femme encore un peu hésitante, la légiste l'encouragea.

\- Allez, Kate. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

\- …Très bien. Puisque tu y tiens, voici ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là.

**New York – 5 ans plus tôt**

Pour la dixième fois au moins depuis le début de l'après-midi, Lanie tentait de joindre sa meilleure amie, en vain. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de Kate de ne pas lui répondre, et vu la tragédie qui venait encore de s'abattre sur la jeune femme, la jeune étudiante en médecine s'inquiétait.

Elle jeta son téléphone sur le siège passager de sa voiture en soupirant, se disant que la vie était décidément bien injuste envers son amie. Deux êtres chers venaient de lui être arrachés en l'espace d'une année, et elle devait en plus faire face à la déchéance de son père.

Kate essayait de se montrer forte, se retranchant derrière une façade de froideur, s'interdisant de pleurer ou de montrer la moindre peine. La jeune femme insouciante que Lanie avait rencontrée quelques années plus tôt au lycée avait totalement disparue. D'une adolescente toujours souriante, de bonne humeur, aimée de tout le monde, elle était passée à une jeune adulte sans joie de vivre, taciturne, restant enfermée la plupart du temps chez elle afin de ne pas affronter ce monde extérieur qui lui semblait si cruel. Tous ses amis, pourtant nombreux à l'époque, avaient fini par l'abandonner, se lassant de se heurter à un mur à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient lui apporter de l'aide.

Seule Lanie avait persisté. Parce qu'il y avait eu un lien indescriptible qui les avait unies dès leur première rencontre, une amitié fusionnelle, sans faille. Parce qu'ensemble, elles avaient toujours tout partagé, passant des heures et des heures à parler des garçons, à refaire le monde, à spéculer sur leur avenir. Parce qu'elles avaient eu leurs plus mémorables crises de fous rires ensemble, ou au contraire, parce qu'elles avaient toujours trouvé une épaule réconfortante chez l'autre pour apaiser leur peine…Parce que son amie lui manquait et qu'en ce moment, elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour la faire sourire. Mais les chagrins d'adolescentes étaient bien loin et la peine de Kate était cette fois-ci bien trop grande…Lanie avait la désagréable sensation de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider…

Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, la jeune métisse appuya sur l'accélérateur. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, de voir Kate tout de suite, de se rendre compte par elle-même qu'elle allait bien, ou tout du moins, pas trop mal…Elle poussa presqu'un soupir de soulagement en apercevant enfin sa maison. Elle se gara et descendit rapidement de sa voiture. Elle appuya sur la sonnette. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse non plus. La Crown Victoria de Kate était garée dans l'allée. La voiture de son père était là également. Elle devait donc être à l'intérieur.

\- Kate ? cria-t-elle. Monsieur Beckett ?

Son mauvais pressentiment se fit plus intense. Elle actionna la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Elle pénétra alors à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle fut impressionnée par le bazar qu'il y régnait, et bon sang, cette maison aurait grandement eut besoin d'être aérée !

Lanie renouvela son appel mais n'eut pas plus de réponse. Elle se permit donc d'avancer jusqu'au salon où elle aperçut le père de Kate somnolant sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky dont il ne restait qu'un fond posée sur la table basse devant lui, un verre à la main. La jeune femme monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, en appelant son amie. Rien. Elle ouvrit alors précipitamment la porte de sa chambre et s'arrêta, bouleversée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Kate était assise en tailleur sur son lit. Une bouteille de bière à la main, d'autres éparpillées sur le sol. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes en regardant des dizaines de photos étalées sur son lit.

Lanie l'appela doucement, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas. Elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter Kate qui enleva ses écouteurs des oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche.

\- Je m'inquiétais Kate.

\- Pourquoi ? la questionna-t-elle en plongeant son regard encore plein de larmes dans celui de la métisse.

\- Enfin, Kate, parce que tu es mon amie.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'un ton empli de reproches cette fois-ci.

Cette question déstabilisa la métisse, qui du coup, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là Lanie ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à rester mon amie alors que je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir ? demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Lanie s'assit sur le lit à côté de son amie et lui retira la bière des mains.

\- Allez viens par là, lui dit-elle en l'attirant contre elle. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

D'abord réticente, Kate se laissa faire, et se laissa envelopper par les bras protecteurs de son amie qui la berçait doucement. Au bout de longues minutes silencieuses durant lesquelles Kate se calma un peu, elle finit par dire d'une voix étranglée.

\- Ils me manquent tellement, Lanie….

\- Je sais ma chérie…Mais…, elle repoussa doucement la jeune femme pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraitre dur, mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Kate. Tu ne peux pas rester cloitrer dans cette chambre toute ta vie. Tu ne peux pas fuir la réalité éternellement.

\- Je sais Lanie…, soupira Kate.

\- Bien, alors puisque tu as l'air d'accord, on va commencer dès ce soir ! J'étais venue pour te demander de m'accompagner à une soirée.

\- Quoi ?...Non…

\- Ah non, ne commence pas Kate !...C'est le gala de charité organisé par mon père. Buffet et champagne à volonté !

\- Je…Je ne pense pas que j'aurais la force d'y aller Lanie, implora la jeune femme.

Lanie sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- D'accord,…t'emmener dans un endroit bondé de monde n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il soit…Alors je te propose un marché.

\- Je t'écoute, abdiqua Kate, sachant que de toute façon, Lanie ne la lâcherait pas.

\- On passe y faire un tour vite fait, parce que je dois remettre à mon père des documents qu'il a oubliés et ensuite tu viens passer la nuit à la maison.

Kate réfléchit quelques instants. Elle devrait bien être capable de tenir quelques instants en société…et puis l'idée de passer la soirée ailleurs que chez elle, à supporter son père, était plutôt tentante.

\- Très bien, ça marche.

\- Super ! Alors tu vas te doucher. Et mets un truc sexy.

Kate fronça les sourcils.

\- Hé ! C'est un gala important ! Tenue de soirée exigée !

\- Bien…Si tu le dis !

\- Et puis, qui sait…Tu auras peut-être envie d'y rester après tout…, dit Lanie d'un air mystérieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Richard Castle sera là ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Après s'être apprêtée, Kate se rendit dans le salon pour prévenir son père qu'elle sortait. Il était toujours somnolant sur le canapé.

\- Papa ?...Papa, tu m'entends ?

Elle le secoua doucement pour qu'il se réveille, mais il se contenta de grogner dans son demi-sommeil.

\- Papa, dit-elle un peu plus fort.

\- Hum…Laisse-moi, marmonna-t-il.

\- Papa, écoute-moi. Je sors avec Lanie, d'accord ?

\- T'as pas le droit…Tu m'abandonnes.

\- Non Papa.

\- …Ta mère ne m'aurait jamais laissé elle, cracha-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Ne dis pas ça Papa. Je ne te laisse pas.

\- Si…Tu sors, tu vas t'amuser…Comment peux-tu t'amuser Kate ? Comment oses-tu être heureuse ?

Une gifle de la part de son père ne lui aurait pas fait plus de mal que cette remarque. La jeune femme se recula et tenta tant bien que mal de refouler les larmes qu'elles sentaient naitre au bord des yeux. C'était toujours les mêmes reproches blessants. Jim ne se rendait pas compte de tous les sacrifices que sa fille faisait pour lui. Kate avait non seulement perdu sa mère, mais elle avait également perdu son père lors de cette tragédie. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, une épave, la plupart du temps trop saoul pour percevoir la détresse de sa fille. Elle avait dû grandir beaucoup trop vite, s'incombant de taches qui n'auraient pas dû être les siennes, veillant sur son père, subvenant au besoin de la famille, et au lieu de la remercier, il lui reprochait de ne pas être là, de ne pas penser à sa mère, et surtout, ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, de trop lui ressembler…Kate avait parfois l'impression que le simple fait de poser les yeux sur elle lui était trop difficile.

Elle respira un bon coup, s'apprêtant à faire face à d'autres remontrances, mais son père s'était de nouveau assoupi. Elle allongea ses jambes sur le canapé et lui retira ses chaussures afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise, puis elle remonta le plaid sur ses épaules. Elle se saisit ensuite du verre et de la bouteille de whisky dont elle vida le contenu dans l'évier avant de faire subir le même sort aux autres bouteilles que son père avait tenté de cacher dans les placards de la cuisine.

Lanie avait observé la scène avec un pincement au cœur, consciente que ce genre d'altercation devait être habituel. Elle eut le tact d'attendre sans rien dire, et Kate la remercia du regard de ne pas avoir fait de commentaire. La situation était déjà suffisamment humiliante pour elle comme cela.

Avant de se rendre à la réception, les deux amies passèrent par la maison de Lanie afin qu'elle récupère les dossiers de son père, et qu'elle puisse se changer à son tour.

Au moment de partir, Kate tenta bien de rester, lui disant qu'elle pouvait l'attendre chez elle, mais la jeune métisse ne voulut rien entendre. Elle entraina la brunette derrière elle et la poussa presque dans la voiture. Kate s'assit en soupirant puis tourna son visage vers la vitre, fixant son regard sur le paysage qui défilait sans vraiment l'apercevoir. Une fois de plus les personnes disparues vinrent la hanter. Les images atroces de ces meurtres ne cessaient de s'insinuer dans son esprit. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. Du sang, des cris, des pleurs…Jours et nuits, éveillée ou endormie, c'était toujours le même scénario qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées funestes par la main de son amie sur son bras.

\- Kate, ma chérie…Tout va bien ?

Question stupide, elle le savait bien. Les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long du visage amaigri de son amie témoignaient de l'état de détresse dans lequel la jeune Beckett se trouvait.

\- Hein ?...Oui, ce n'est rien, tenta de la rassurer Kate. Allons-y.

\- Tu es sûre ? questionna Lanie, regrettant soudain d'avoir entrainé la jeune femme avec elle.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kate sortit de la voiture. Elle avait de toute façon besoin de prendre l'air et surtout, elle ne supportait plus de se laisser submerger par ses pensées lugubres. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde paraissait tellement heureux. Des visages radieux, des rires éclatants, des discussions animées au bras d'hommes élégants. La jeune Beckett les observa en train de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Et en l'espace de quelques secondes, elle passa d'un état de désespoir absolu à celui de rage. Pourquoi les autres avaient-ils droit au bonheur et pas elle ? Son père lui reprochait suffisamment souvent de s'amuser alors que ce n'était même pas vrai ! Pour une fois, elle allait lui donner raison !

\- Tu viens Lanie ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton assuré sous le regardé médusé de son amie qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce changement de comportement, mais qui ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, la salle était déjà bondée. De nombreuses personnalités étaient venues participer au gala de charité organisé par le père de Lanie en faveur des enfants malades. D'éminents médecins, des chercheurs, mais aussi quelques célébrités…et surtout, une en particulier. Kate l'aperçut immédiatement, pourtant, elle ne le cherchait pas particulièrement, mais son regard avait été attiré par des groupies qui se pavanaient à ses côtés, prétextant vouloir faire un don aux bonnes œuvres pour avoir une dédicace de sa part.

Lanie sourit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son amie observait le célèbre Richard Castle.

\- Je dois aller voir mon père, lui dit-elle. Profites-en pour aller le rencontrer.

\- Hein ? fit Kate, sortant soudainement de sa contemplation.

La jeune métisse désigna l'écrivain d'un signe de tête.

\- Ah, non…Je ne vais m'abaisser à rejoindre ses groupies !

\- Comme tu veux…Je peux te laisser quelques instants ? Ca va aller ?

\- Oui, Lanie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais quand même, tu devrais en profiter…C'est Rich…

\- Lanie ! l'interrompit Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok…Je n'insiste pas…

Mais son amie à peine partie, les pensées de la jeune Beckett se focalisèrent aussitôt sur l'auteur de best sellers.

Richard Castle…Son écrivain…Son refuge…L'homme avec lequel elle passait la plupart de ses soirées, voire même des nuits entières, sans même qu'il le sache…Celui qui avait réussi à la maintenir hors du gouffre…Kate avait du mal à réaliser qu'il se tenait là, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Elle songea à sa mère, qui lui avait fait découvrir ses romans. Elles s'étaient toujours dit qu'elles iraient à une séance de dédicaces ensemble. Malheureusement, elles n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion. C'est avec un voile de tristesse qu'elle reporta son attention sur le groupe de fans qui entourait l'écrivain. Elle s'aperçut alors que Richard Castle l'observait. Lui aussi avait remarqué la jeune femme. Comment ne pas la remarquer ? Elle était époustouflante dans sa robe rouge au décolleté avantageux, moulant sa silhouette parfaite, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse, laissant apercevoir une paire de jambes interminables montée sur des talons vertigineux. Sa beauté était indéniable, et, n'étant pas insensible au charme féminin, c'était ce que Castle avait remarqué en premier. Mais en s'attardant sur son visage, il fut troublé par la tristesse qui en émanait.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il lui sourit. Il signa le livre d'une femme impatiente. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, elle avait disparu.

Kate n'avait pu soutenir le regard perçant de l'écrivain. Cette façon qu'il avait eue de la regarder l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Elle s'était sentie mise à nue. Elle avait rapidement détourné le regard et s'était avancée dans la salle. Elle chercha Lanie mais ne la vit pas. Elle eut soudain envie de partir, ne se sentant pas à sa place, mais elle avait promis à son amie de l'attendre. Elle attrapa une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et se mit un peu à l'écart. Quelques coupes plus tard, elle était toujours là, à observer les autres, se demandant pourquoi Lanie mettait autant de temps à revenir.

\- Vous vous cachez ?

Surprise, elle sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. De nouveau, il posa ses yeux bleus sur elle, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle soutint son regard. Elle porta sensuellement sa coupe à ses lèvres.

\- Ça dépend…Vous me cherchiez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

\- Possible, répondit l'écrivain en souriant.

\- On dirait bien que vous m'avez trouvée alors, dit Kate en posant sa coupe à côté de celles qu'elle avait déjà bues. Vous vous êtes débarrassé de vos fans ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux.

\- Oui, soupira Castle. Enfin !

\- Aucune à votre goût ?

\- Si…Elle se trouve juste devant moi.

\- Qui vous dit que je suis fan ?

\- Qui vous dit que je parle de vous ? répondit Castle en attrapant deux coupes de champagne.

Kate attrapa la boisson qu'il lui tendait, consciente qu'elle avait déjà trop bu, et que la tête lui tournait déjà plus que de raison, mais pour une fois, elle se sentait presque bien, et elle n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête. Elle regarda autour d'eux, et dans ce coin isolé de la salle, elle n'aperçut que deux sexagénaires qui discutaient tout près d'eux. Elle se mit à rire.

\- Je pensais que vous aimiez les femmes plus jeunes...Quoi ? le questionna-t-elle alors qu'il ne disait rien, se contentant de la fixer.

\- Votre rire…Il est magnifique, dit-il avant d'ajouter : Achetez-moi !

\- Pardon ? répliqua Kate en manquant de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de champagne qu'elle venait d'avaler.

\- Un dîner avec moi va être mis aux enchères dans quelques minutes. Je ne veux le passer qu'avec vous. Bien sûr, c'est moi qui paierai.

\- Et si moi, je n'ai pas envie de dîner avec vous ?

Le jeune homme l'observa. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable l'intriguait chez elle. Un mélange contradictoire entre la détermination qui se dégageait de sa façon de se tenir et de parler ; et la tristesse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre de son visage. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par cette jeune personne et avait envie de la connaitre davantage.

\- Je suis certain que vous en mourrez d'envie, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

\- Vous êtes bien prétentieux !

L'annonce de la mise aux enchères du dîner avec l'écrivain retentit dans la salle, suivie immédiatement d'un mouvement de foule et de cris des fans de l'auteur.

\- Considérez cela comme un service que je vous demande. Ne me laissez par repartir avec l'une de ces hystériques ! implora-t-il avec une petite moue enfantine.

A l'appel de son nom, il dut se résoudre à quitter sa belle inconnue.

\- Mettez-y le prix qu'il faudra ! ajouta-t-il sans même se retourner.

Kate le regarda partir tandis qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Après tout, que risquait-elle ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un dîner, et puis, c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle emboita donc le pas de son écrivain et se retrouva au milieu des fans qui avaient déjà commencé à enchérir.

Elle laissa les enchères monter, sans rien dire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il ne restait plus en course qu'une jeune bimbo blonde qui exhibait fièrement ses atouts siliconnés, et l'une des deux sexagénaires qui discutaient tout à l'heure à côté d'eux. Aucune n'avait l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire et elles surenchérissaient en se lançant des regards noirs. Castle, lui, avait repéré Kate et tentait désespérément de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle agisse maintenant, mais la jeune femme restait de marbre.

\- Allez Mesdames, vous n'allez pas rater l'occasion de dîner avec le célèbre Richard Castle ! Nous avons une enchère à 3000 dollars pour la jeune femme blonde à ma droite. Qui dit mieux ?

La sexagénaire, avait capitulé et la blonde arborait un sourire étincelant. Elle allait avoir Richard Castle pour elle toute seule toute une soirée ! L'écrivain essayait de sourire, mais il semblait visiblement peu ravi.

\- 3000 dollars une fois ! …3000 dollars deux fois !...

\- 3500 !

Un murmure d'étonnement parcouru la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette nouvelle enchère. La blonde ne put réprimer un cri de mécontentement et lança un regard empli de haine vers la jeune femme en rouge.

\- 4000 ! annonça-t-elle rageusement.

\- 4500 ! enchaina Kate, suivi aussitôt du 5000 de la blonde.

Kate attendit un moment, lui laissant espérer une victoire. Elles se toisèrent un moment, puis Kate fit semblant d'abandonner, et alors que la blonde se retournait pour se concentrer sur l'écrivain, elle lâcha :

\- 10 000 dollars !

Après tout, Castle voulait un dîner avec elle ? Il allait y mettre le prix !

\- 10 000 dollars une fois !...10 000 dollars deux fois ! …10 000 dollars trois fois ! Félicitations mademoiselle ! Vous venez de gagner un dîner avec le célèbre Richard Castle ! Et merci pour votre générosité !

Tout le monde s'était retourné pour voir qui avait eu la folie de mettre une telle somme dans un dîner, mais Kate ne le remarqua même pas. Elle était fixée sur Castle que l'on était venu féliciter.

Une main sur son épaule et le cri de son amie Lanie dans son oreille la sortirent de sa torpeur.

\- Mais enfin Kate ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es devenue folle ou quoi ?

\- Je participe aux bonnes œuvres Lanie !

\- Je crois surtout que tu as un peu trop bu ! fit Lanie, remarquant la démarche peu assurée de son amie. Et où vas-tu trouver cette somme ?

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Cet argent n'est pas à moi. C'est Castle qui paie.

\- Castle ? Tu m'expliques ?

\- Plus tard Lanie, fit Kate. Ah…Et ne m'attends pas ce soir, ajouta-t-elle.

Lanie la regarda en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Kate…Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Ne va pas faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter par la suite !

\- C'est bien toi qui m'as conseillé de sortir un peu, non ? De rencontrer Richard Castle ? Et bien vois-tu, je suis tes conseils.

\- Kate…

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard avait été capturé par celui de Castle. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et cette fois-ci, elle lui sourit à son tour et partit à sa rencontre.


	7. Chapter 7

Mille excuses pour l'attente...

J'espère avoir encore quelques lecteurs :-/

Et si vous aimez, dites-le moi. J'ai du mal à trouver la motivation pour écrire en ce moment, alors si vous n'êtes pas là pour me booster, je risque de ne pas aller plus loin...

Bonne (et courte, je sais ! :-/ ) lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

Dès que Castle aperçut Kate, il prit congé des personnes avec lesquelles il discutait et s'avança vers elle, souriant.

\- Je crois que je dois vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé des griffes de cette bimbo, lui dit-il en lui désignant la blonde plantureuse qui avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur une autre proie.

\- Elle est tout à fait dans le style des jeunes femmes avec lesquelles vous paradez habituellement pourtant, le provoqua-t-elle.

L'écrivain perdit son sourire à ces paroles.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que racontent les journaux, mademoiselle.

Au son de sa voix, Beckett comprit qu'elle l'avait vexé, et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard triste, elle se maudit d'avoir manqué de tact.

\- Prouvez-le-moi alors, lui dit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras, autant pour détendre l'atmosphère que pour stabiliser son équilibre de plus en plus précaire.

Castle retrouva son sourire charmeur et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Je crois que manger quelque chose ne vous ferait pas de mal, lui dit-il alors qu'elle se cramponnait un peu plus à son bras.

\- Effectivement…J'ai dû un peu trop forcer sur le champagne, répondit-elle en étouffant un rire. Mais il est tard. Les restaurants doivent être fermés.

\- Qui vous parle de restaurant ?

\- Hé ! s'offusqua-t-elle faussement en se mettant face à lui. J'ai payé 10 000 dollars pour dîner avec vous ! J'estime avoir droit à l'un des meilleurs endroits de cette ville, et non à un petit bistro ouvert toute la nuit.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est moi qui ai payé…et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne manquerais ce dîner pour rien au monde, mais en attendant, je pensais plutôt vous emmener chez moi.

\- Chez vous ? répéta-t-elle comme pour confirmer ce que son esprit embué semblait avoir compris.

Les dernières paroles de Lanie : « Ne va pas faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter par la suite ! » lui revinrent en mémoire et réveillèrent le peu de lucidité qu'elle avait encore.

\- Oh la, Don Juan !

Elle posa sa main sur son torse en le repoussant doucement.

\- Si vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas cet homme qui ramène une bimbo différente dans son lit tous les soirs, vous vous y prenez très mal !

\- Tous les soirs ? Je suis flatté, mais quand même, je ne suis qu'un homme ! J'ai besoin de repos de temps en temps !

Outrée, Kate leva les yeux vers lui et s'aperçut à son grand sourire qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Hé ! fit-elle en lui frappant le bras.

Castle leva les deux mains en signe de rémission.

\- Je vous proposais juste de venir manger quelque chose à la maison, vraiment. C'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal placé ! plaisanta-t-il…, et puis, vous n'êtes pas une bimbo, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Castle plongea son regard dans ces deux grands yeux verts qui semblaient le sonder. Son sourire s'effaça progressivement lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle avait l'air de se livrer un combat intérieur.

\- Hé, dit-il en lui posant les deux mains sur les épaules. Je vous assure que je ne vous propose rien d'autre qu'un repas. Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes intentions.

Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, il laissa retomber ses mains d'un geste las.

\- Visiblement, ma réputation me précède, soupira-t-il…Je vais vous faire raccompagner chez vous.

Kate n'avait pas quitté l'écrivain des yeux, tiraillée entre son envie de passer la soirée avec cet homme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, et le peu de conscience lui restant, qui lui disait de fuir au plus vite. Mais lorsqu'il évoqua le fait de la ramener chez elle, elle sembla revenir sur terre. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter son père, et de se retrouver, une fois de plus, seule avec son désespoir.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Castle, qui avait déjà appelé son chauffeur, se retourna vers la jeune femme, qui fixait toujours le sol.

\- Non ? répéta-t-il, non certain de la signification de ce petit mot.

« Non », elle ne voulait pas venir chez lui, ou « Non », elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle ? Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle ajouta.

\- Ne me laissez pas rentrer chez moi…

Sa voix n'était que murmure.

Castle observa la jeune femme qui se tenait juste devant lui, mais qui semblait pourtant si lointaine. Il se demanda ce que la vie avait pu lui infliger pour qu'elle semble si fragile. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter, mais il avait peur de la brusquer, ou de la faire fuir. Il se contenta de faire un pas. Elle releva la tête à son approche et la peine qui se dégageait de son visage percuta Castle de plein fouet. Une fois de plus, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Kate lutta pour ne pas laisser s'échapper de ses yeux quelques larmes traitresses. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal d'un seul coup, alors que tout allait bien quelques minutes plus tôt. L'alcool, sans doute, pensa-t-elle. Elle vit l'homme en face d'elle lui tendre la main. Il arborait un sourire non plus charmeur, mais plein de tendresse et de sympathie. Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de secondes avant de poser sa propre main, délicate, sur celle large et chaleureuse de l'écrivain. Il referma ses doigts sur les siens et aussitôt, elle se sentit apaisée. Elle lui sourit timidement.

\- Allez, venez…

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom et comme quelques instants plus tôt, elle sembla deviner ses pensées.

\- Kate…Je m'appelle Kate.


End file.
